stormbitefandomcom-20200213-history
Stormbite (Storm Series)
Stormbite (Storm series) is a book written by T. Hearts and is published through Amazon. The first book was published on September 1st 2018 Synopsis Storm isn’t human, none of the Rogues are. They’re Synthetic and hidden in the very heart of London, making it their job to help other Synths in trouble with ARCDA and Hasekura, with the assistance of the group of renegade humans known as the Rioteers. However, when Storm makes one inadvertent mistake on what seems to be a fairly routine mission to track down a group of missing Synths and discover what has happened to them, little does she realise that she has inadvertently sparked a chain reaction that will have dire consequences for not just her family of Rogues, but for all Synths across the world. Plot Prologue "...Alive..." The Prologue follows a young storm waking up from being in the middle of an MRI scan and panicking. In her panic she is released so that she doesn't break her own bones and tries to escape when they open the door to restrain and sedate her. After this she blacks out and is woken up by an electric shock only to find that the entire building is on fire and everyone is running away and screaming in panic. Afraid, she lashes out at a doctor trying to save her from the fire, and in the chaos gets separated from her sister and runs in the opposite direction and straight into the arm of masked men who started the fire. They capture her and bring her to their leader, a man named Rex who tries to take her away, but again she escapes and flies out of the building and over the lake to see what is happening. As she is seeing her world on fire, she makes eye contact with the leader of the attackers just as he shoots her out of the sky. Eventually she wakes again, this time everything is cold as she has fallen into the lake. She pulls herself out and is found by a Canid who asks her who she is and if she's alright. "Storm...my name is Storm." Part 1 Part 2 Main Characters Storm Fraser-Swann The main protagonist, Storm is the leader of the synth group known as the Rogues. Beth Lovelace The second in command of the Rogues, Beth, is the technician and planner of all of the missions and knows a lot more than she lets on. Wilny Mira An ex-Elite Avio suffering with PTSD. Katana Tsume A Hasekura made tribrid. Malana Été A four year old Avio with telkens. Amell Rakena Secondary Characters * Rex Brisbane, The Rioteers * Comet Sang * Eve Mira * Sabre Merlo * Fell Merlo * Wilheim Mira * Asena Canis, Asena's Pack * Crow Corvus, The Daggers * Palmer Hunter * Freeborn * Roux Cuélebre * Adonis Oola, The Xanas * History Prior to its publication in September, Stormbite has come through many drafts and edits before it was finalize to what it is now. It started off in early 2010-2011 as a script, then became a rough comic in 2012, before being overhauled and written up in full as a book with many smaller stories and a much larger more open world splintering forth from it . Upon it's publication, the first book has a total of 486 pages with 33 chapters. First Draft Notes: *The first draft was an absolute mess as it was essentially planned by a depressed 16 year old.T.Hearts' own words. It was more episodic in nature with lots of smaller missions and no overarching arcs with all of the characters being picked up and rescued along Storm's travels. *At one point Storm had a split personality and her eyes would change color between green and yellow depending on if she was Storm or Frost. This was very early on in the first draft and was removed from the plot as it was "stupid and very anime."T.Hearts' own words. Frost/Freya was dead in this draft and the personality split was an assymilation of her sister. *Storm also permanently wore a collar within the first draft which she was imprisoned by until she broke free and wore leather jackets until T.Hearts realised that it is not easy to move fast or flex with a leather jacket on and so her outfit was evolved and changed. *Wilny also had a very different appearance, being far paler, which was updated and modified due to changes in artistic tastes. He has also had a personality shift, from being very cold and moody to having much a lighter side. *Kat originally had no tail as it was cut off, but has since been returned to her. She also had wing patterning of a bluejay but this has since been changed to be more unique. *Beth had a pet owl in the very first draft when it was a script, and communication with animals was universal amongst synths. A remnant of this exists with the ferals. *Sabre and Fell were going to be part of the Rogues and brothers to Storm and Freya as part of a larger batch, but their story was adjusted as the plot changed. *Amell was once very skinny and thin with blue eyes, and was much younger at about 12 when he was rescued. *Raoul, Palmer, Malana, Eve, Wilheim, Free, and Roux didn't exist in the first draft. *Comet had rainbow wings and could tell the future. Again removed because T.Hearts deamed it stupid. First Draft Concept art First Draft Wilny.png Kat Concept Art.png Themes Morals are Grey It is often shown within the book that there is no clear cut Good Guys-vs-Bad Guys elements to the characters. The Rioteers might initially be presented as the 'good guys' but it becomes clear that their methods are bad as they resort to behaviour more often seen with terrorism, whilst ARCDA, on surface level could be seen as a classic 'evil scientist organisation' has been shown to be helping the world through technology and new sciences. Even with the Rogues, who engage in criminal activities such as blackmail, theft, and espionage, they are aware of the moral greyness of what they are doing. Growth & Recovery Growth and Recovery is a very strong theme within Stormbite, as all the characters have troubles and traumas that they are trying to grow and recover from. Wilny's character arc heavily features growth and recovery as he is still recently coming around from a deeply disturbing trauma, and is struggling to come to terms with it, and Storm is struggling to appropriately handle it. They clash but they ultimately grow from this and learn to find a different way around it. Family is What you Make It Promotional Art Stormbite Cover.png|Fulll Cover Tumblr pqo0s4spxl1uz6veko4 1280.png|The Rogues Tumblr pagqszq4wt1uz6veko2 540.png Tumblr p6ggvrrw3q1uz6veko2 640.jpg Tumblr pqo0vhtk7Z1uz6veko2 1280.png Trivia * Initially, Stormbite was drafted as a script, then a comic, then it became written out in a longer format and then became a book. * There have been 7 different drafts and plots for the series, each one being redone or cast aside due to it either being a bad idea or it lacking enough scope. * The author is aware of the grammar and spelling mistakes and has done her best to get all of them and fix the mistakes, but a few still evade her.T.Hearts: I know i know, I've done my best ;3;;; References Site Navigation Category:Media